That Summer
by Little Creature
Summary: he went to work for her that summer. both needing something from each other, not knowing what that might be. one shot


That summer

He placed a couple more folded pairs of jeans in the top of his duffle bag, flattening them so he could get a few more items in as well. Walking back to his laundry basket he lifted the remaining items somewhat carefully so as not to unfold them and stuffed them in the bag. Zipping it he looked to the two down cast faces tossing a basketball between them on opposite sides of the room.

"It's not like you guys can't find something to do without me." He said slightly bemused.

"Dude, we all just turned 18. We should be going to Vegas or something. Get wild before college." Gar complained.

"Then go." He said back.

"Man." Vic shook his head as he tossed the ball a little harder than he intended to, causing Gar to take a step back. "If one of us is missing… it won't be the same. You bring the skepticism to our fun."

Gar laughed. Not sure what he was laughing at, but the wry smile Vic wore said it was a mock insult.

Richard gave him a glare. "It's only for the summer."

"You'd rather spend your summer with an old widow?" Gar asked annoyed.

Richard said nothing. He didn't much care. He just wanted to get out of this place. See something new. And this was the perfect opportunity.

The ad he answered almost a week ago said 'summer farm help. Labor intensive. Pays well.' When he called, Miss Roth only asked "You're not scared to get your hands dirty are you?" After a slight chuckle he said no.

He'd leave tonight. He'd drive through the night and into the next day. She lived out in the middle of nowhere.

"I can't believe you'd rather leave than stay here with us. You were actually starting to get somewhere with Kori. And now you bail." Gar whined.

Richard gave a slight smile at the mention of the tall red head. They had been dating on and off for a while now. Recently he had finally gotten her to relax around him. She was shy. And so innocent. It had most of the guys around here swarming after her.

"You'll be able to come back on your days off right?" Vic asked tossing the ball into the air and catching it himself.

Richard shook his head. He didn't know for sure. He'd imagine so, but he found he had no ambition to return once he left. "It's too long of a drive for just a weekend." He said lamely.

He heard them huff. Both were taking this as if he was moving to the moon and he'd never see them again. He turned to his window. His red truck sat in the driveway. Vic's blue one behind his. And Gar's green one at the end. His uncle's wasn't there. Again he was the only one in the house.

The thought almost made him go sour. That was what his childhood was like since his parents died. He was taken in by his wealthy uncle. And the only one who spent any time in the house besides him and his friends was their butler. Richard never called on him unless he couldn't find the location of something. He could do things on his own. And since he had been for the last nine years, getting out this summer would be the perfect chance to see if in fact he could do that.

"Richard!"

He turned from the window to see them both looking at him annoyed. Apparently they had been calling his name for a while now.

Gar threw him a notebook.

He caught it just inches from his head. Giving him a look he waited for him to explain.

"Write down everything you do. Everything. We each have one too. Then we can compare summers." Gar said it as if he was getting at something else. But he didn't.

Richard laid the notebook on the top of his duffle. He gave them a nod. Though he expected not to have much to write. He would mostly be working.

He tossed the duffle over his shoulder gathering a few stray items and headed down to his truck. Opening the driver's side door, he threw them to the opposite side and turned, leaning against the side with his arms folded on his chest. He looked at his two sulking friends.

"When are you returning?" Vic asked bitterly.

"Sometime in September. Not sure exactly when yet."

"Is there a chance we can come out there to visit? Maybe throw a small party?" Gar asked getting excited.

Richard shook his head. "Probably not a good idea. I said I'd be back. You don't believe me?"

"We do."

Richard turned to the voice who had said it. Kori was making her way up the sidewalk with her friends Tara and Jenny.

"It is just that we would prefer it if you spend your summer before college with us. Your friends." She said in a sweet voice rounding the front side of his truck.

She wore a short purple skirt and a skimpy purple tank to match. Her boots were in the same color reaching her mid thighs. Her long red hair fell to her butt. Her large green eyes sparkled in the sun. She truly was a sight for sore eyes. Oddly enough, she had no idea.

On her left stood Tara. Her blond hair fell to her mid back, wearing brown shorts and a small black tee shirt. Her brown boots showed how much of a tom boy she was.

Jenny was the oddball. Her pink hair she wore in pig tails five out of seven days. Her bright pink eyes to match strangely resembled those of a cat. She wore a short black and purple dress with striped stockings and black boots. The sight always brought a smile to Richard's face. She didn't care that she was different. In fact, she embraced the title. He admired that about her.

Right now they all wore the same looks as the boys did. Downcast and gloomy. Richard gave them an empathetic smile. "You act as if someone died."

"It is as if you are leaving us forever." Kori said in a broken voice as she looked to the ground. Though it was almost heartbroken right now.

Richard flinched. He hated being the one to put that tone in her voice. She was such a naturally cheery person. To make her sad was like a sin.

He walked to her and ran a smooth finger on her jaw line stopping at her chin. He guided her gaze to meet his. "I'll be back. I promise." He said tenderly.

"Will you call?"

Her eyes shimmered, making her look charmed.

"I will. Take care of yourself. And have fun." He backed away heading to his truck. If he had to face her tears he'd change his mind.

He got in and shut the door as he started the engine. It roared briefly before calming to a low purr. He waved out the open window to the melancholy group standing together waving half heartedly. Richard shook his head and backed out. He turned and started on his way not giving the group a backwards glance.

--------

It was around eleven when he reached where the wheat fields started. Now he'd been driving for about forty-five minutes without anything else to look at. They were everywhere. Nothing else as far as he could see.

The drive snuck up on him and he slammed on his breaks, just barely not missing it. He pulled in and spent a few more minutes driving down the gravel driveway to the large farm house. It looked old but kept in excellent condition. He drove up and parked behind the new SUV parked off to the side.

Turning off his engine he stepped out and looked around. Behind and on the sides of the house were large portions of grass. After that: wheat field after wheat field. He suspected the next living soul would be over an hour and a half away. He hoped neither of them got seriously hurt.

He started his way to the house as a large hound dog came trotting around the corner. His deep barks echoed slightly. He ran straight up to Richard and smelt him over. Richard leaned over to hold his hand out. After a few seconds he was petting him and the dog was putty in his hands.

"His name is Rogue."

He turned his head to the monotone voice.

She stood on the top of the porch, her arm leaning on the railing. Her jeans were tight to her hips and rolled on the bottom so she wouldn't step on them. She wore no shoes or socks, just bare feet. Her shirt was black, the sleeves fell off her shoulders, and it was low cut in the front and back. Tight around her thin waist and strings hung at her chest, untied. It showed a large portion of her mid drift. She was very slender. Her skin soft and pale. Her black hair was in a loose ponytail with strands at her forehead falling framing a beautiful face. She was young, not more than ten years older than he. Her eyes were a piercing blue, although from where he stood they looked to be purple when the sun hit them in a certain light. Perhaps they were both.

He stood to full height still petting Rogue's head.

"Miss Roth?" He asked.

She gave a kind but obviously bored smile. "Rachel. And you must be Richard Grayson."

Richard nodded. Her voice was quiet. Behind her the door to her house was opened and another dog stuck its head out.

She must have seen him looking. "That's Mirage." She didn't have to look back to know what he was looking at. It had only been her and the dogs for the past four years.

Richard smiled as Rogue rooted his hand to keep petting him.

"Did you find me alright?"

"You're not hard to miss. It's the only break in the wheat fields for miles." He said with a small smile.

She gave a little laugh. "True."

Mirage slowly made her way from the house. He understood her name now. She seemed to have every color under the sun in her coat. Truly a beautiful dog.

"Come on. I'll show you around." Rachel turned beckoning him to follow. He did. He couldn't help but look at her. She let her hips sway slightly and the soft breeze carried her scent to him. He followed her inside the large house. It was neatly kept. Dog toys plainly visible all over though.

She glanced back seeing him eye the toys. She gave a slight smile. "They run the house."

Richard chuckled.

They went through the house in an even pace. Only giving comments when necessary.

"You're welcome to anything in the kitchen when ever you want it… you may entertain yourself in any way you care to. The library is full of different genre of books, the game room has a pool table and other mini arcade games as well as cards and I believe some sort of game consol on the television. There is a new computer in there with an internet connection as well. We have a pool out back…" She led him to the upstairs where there were six bedrooms. She stopped in front of a large one and opened the door. "This is your room. Mine is down the hall if you need me. The last door on the left." She gestured in that direction. "Room and board is free. Food is free. You are welcome to do what you want on your days off. Go where you please. The hours you work are up to you as long as the work gets done by the end of the summer."

"Your ad didn't say specifically what I'd be doing." Richard stated.

Rachel started on her way down to a nearby room. It was full of dog toys, dog bowls neatly to the side and a few mini beds and couches. It was obviously a dog room. He smiled seeing it.

She led him to the balcony. There were wheat fields as far as he could see. Rachel pointed in the distance. "See where the small break between the fields is?" Her finger followed the line around the property.

Richard nodded.

"That's all mine. All the wheat needs to be cut, bundled and stored in the sheds on the other side of the property. The grass mown as needed. Wood shopped. Animals kept. A few smaller projects here and there." She glanced to him. "Can you handle that?"

Richard looked at all the wheat. After this he suspected he'd never want to see another piece of wheat again in his life. "Can this all be done in that time frame by just one person?"

She gave him a jeering grin. "Of course. I did it all for the last four years. And I'll be helping you."

Richard looked to her. She seemed so small and delicate to be doing all this work herself.

She leaned against the railing on her forearms looking out over the property.

Richard rested one hand on the railing. She was at least six inches shorter than he was. She was in every way the typical stereotype to a perfect girl. And yet, she was widowed. The questions toyed around in his mind a few times before he glanced back to her noticing her backing off the railing.

"I have a roast in the oven. Dinner will be ready in about an hour."

Richard nodded.

Rachel started to make her way in before she turned slightly to look at him. She studied him for a moment, watching him look over the fields. "I know it looks impossible. But it's not. There are a lot of tricks. I'll show you them all. Tomorrow. Tonight you should just rest from your long drive."

Richard looked at her when she had started talking. He gave her a thankful smile. He was extremely tired. "Thanks."

Rachel nodded and headed out.

Richard watched her go before looking back over the large acres of land he'd be tackling tomorrow. It did seem like an impossible task. There was just so much wheat. He had a feeling that after this summer, he'd never want to see a piece of wheat again in his life.

After a moment longer Richard made his way into the room he'd be staying in. There was a large bed with rich red and gold bedding, without feeling it it looked to be a form of satin or silk. On the bottom of the bed was a cashmere blanket in a rich tan with three inch fringe off either of the long ends. The bed itself was a four poster with rich dark mahogany wood and plantation carvings.

At the foot of the bed was a chaise lounge with a printed pattern of a jungle setting with the same rich red accompanied by greens, browns and yellows. All along the edge before the wood (that was also the same color mahogany) was gold piping.

On the far wall was a stand alone four drawer dresser with a large mirror on top, round and beveled on the sides. The top held a glass tray with a comb set of gold.

Above the bed was a dark wood chandelier with mini fringes hanging off the shades to the small lamps. On either side of the bed was also a small night stand with the same detail as the bed and the dresser in the same rich colors. Each held a small reading lamp and nothing more.

The floor was a dark green and walls the rich red with a gold chair rail running the diameter of the room.

The walls held old Victorian art pieces. One looking as if it was a picture of Rachel, but he couldn't be for sure.

Richard made the speculation that she was well off. And if she wasn't now, when her husband was alive, they were.

Richard lay on his bed for quite some time before he decided to wonder down to see if he could help prepare dinner.

The house was large but not so big that he'd get lost. It had a great number of rooms, but the floors were pretty self explanatory.

The basement floor held the game room filled with what Rachel had already said, along with an entertainment room which held all their electronics. The other various rooms down there were laundry, storage and furnace.

The whole second floor consisted of bedrooms, six from what he counted.

The main floor had more of a family lay out. There was a nice sized den holding oversized leather chairs and a giant couch. A fireplace along one wall with huge picture windows on the perpendicular wall.

Across the hall was a decent sized library with the two short walls lined in bookcases filled with books. There was also a fireplace in here with a large armchair facing it and a small table and reading lamp to accompany it. What was left of that wall was also lined with bookshelves though these didn't reach the ceiling. They were about the height of the average man's shoulders. By the heavily curtained windows was a small desk with nothing but a small lamp on top. All along the walls (where there was wall showing) were covered in art work.

There was a large dining room, with a great rectangular table which looked to be a dark brown stained oak. It held a dozen people comfortably. Above the table was a grand crystal chandelier. One end of the room had a mini bar holding silver candle settings and a great bowl full of fruits. Along the opposite long wall from which he entered were two huge Victorian china cabinets. Each held its own set of china ware. One complete crystal. The other was black and silver designs. Both absolutely amazing with what looked to be almost a thirty pieces visible, and more he assumed in the drawers on the bottom.

The next short wall held two elegant chairs with claw-ball legs framing a small round table with a glass top. There was a two person tea set laid out with very welcoming cushions on the chairs.

Along the wall accompanying the door was a small half circle table with nothing on it. All the wood seemed to be made of the same dark stained oak with similar if not exact design elements. The door itself was actually just a frame with no doors, the actual size of two doors had there been any. It was just an entry way and straight across the hall was the kitchen, where Rachel was finishing preparing dinner for the two of them.

Richard stood in the door way watching her for a moment. Her two dogs lay sprawled out on the floor. Rogue lay across the bottom of the door leading out the back of the house. Mirage was right in the middle of the room. Both dogs glanced at Richard; Mirage lifting her head, Rogue just shifting his eyes.

Rachel turned her head to look at him.

Richard smiled lightly. "Can I help?"

Rachel gave him a wane smile. "I'm all set. Just getting ready to carry these into the dining room." Even as she said so, she was lifting the trays and walking by him. Richard followed.

They ate in silence for the most part, neither finding anything worthy enough to talk about. Richard found her to be quite intriguing. There were so many questions he'd like to ask. This amazing furniture for one. The art pieces. Her late husband. Herself. She seemed so dark. So quiet and mysterious. She looked quite young, too young to be a widow.

Later that evening, after Rachel had pushed him out of the kitchen insisting she could handle the dishes on her own, Richard sat on the balcony to his room. As the sun fell behind the trees, Rachel brought the dogs out in the yard below. Each had a ball. Rachel would in turn throw one, the dogs running and barking. Rachel chased them down again to get the ball back. Occasionally, once she had one in possession, she'd run causing the dogs to chase her.

On one such occasion Rogue caught her and jumped, causing them both to fall. Richard stood for a moment thinking she had been injured. But she laughed, as Rogue licked her face and Mirage came trotting over to join in the fun.

Richard found himself smiling.

------

The next morning, Richard woke shortly after dawn to the sound of dogs barking and the rhythmic sound of chopping. With a wide yawn, he dragged himself out of the lush bed and made his way to the curtained balcony.

The sun had barely risen in the distance, just making its way over the horizon. Rachel was down on the far end of the lawn chopping wood. For such a petit girl, she seemed to have a lot of strength.

As he returned to the room to get dressed, he idly wondered why she hadn't wakened him up to help. That's what he was here for after all.

Already he could tell it was shaping up to be a hot day. Rachel was in short fraying jean shorts and a small tank. Her hair was in a pony tail and she had work boots on. Richard couldn't help but stand and admire her for a shot moment. But he only had a short moment, before Mirage stood and nudged him and Rogue barked as he trotted on over.

The commotion was enough to cause Rachel to stop for a moment and look. She gave him a wane smile before setting the axe down and whipping some sweat from her forehead.

"What would you like to do this morning?" She asked.

Richard looked around. "Well, what are my options?"

Rachel grinned. "Follow me." And she started heading around to the back of the house with the dogs following closely behind her.

Richard followed looking at that around him. Once around the corner a shed came into view. She led the way in. There were quite a bit of farm equipment.

"Most of the equipment we need is located in this shed. Gloves, axes, picks, gas for the machines, everything is in here. When deliveries come, aside from our food of course, most packages can find their homes in this shed."

And then she started out through a side door. As she passed through, she reached into a small plastic container on a shelf about waist high taking out two small pieces of something and handing one to each of the dogs.

A short walk later, passing the afore-mentioned pool, they were led into a larger shed. This one held piles of stacked wood, bays full of animal feed, though he had yet to see any animals. The riding lawn mower was also in this shed as well as a four wheeler with a trailer and a bike.

"This is pretty self explanatory. Wood goes there, hay there, feed in its various homes. Lawn mower parks here. And so on." Then she led the way out as she again grabbed for two more tidbits of something which the dogs seemed to swallow whole.

Rachel led the way back around to the previous shed, this time heading behind it, across the grass to a beaten path in the wheat. The dogs immediately started running ahead and soon were lost from sight around a bend in the wide path. In next to no time a barn that looked to be larger than the house itself, which was pretty significant, came into view. The dogs were waiting very impatiently by the large doors.

The inside was cut into three sections. The one large, running the length of the building was only accessible through this part through a latched door on the opposite wall. To the left was a place basically empty with wheat debris all over the floor and only a few lone bales along the back in the corner.

Opposite to that were quite a few machines.

Rachel waved in each direction. "Baler is there, picker there, the rest of the wheat field equipment as well. This site holds all the wheat we bale and store through the winter. Receiving trucks come twice this summer to pick up orders as well as the wood that I don't keep for the house." She kept walking through to the opposite door.

On the other side of the door was a row full of bays holding horses, ten that he counted. The other side held two bays with two donkeys, white with bright blue eyes, and horse ware.

Rogue ran straight to one of the horses and jumped up on his hind legs, resting his front legs as far up on the stall door as he could. He reached his nose up while whining and crying. A moment later, a brindle horse came and stuck his long muzzle over the side touching Rogues. Rogue licked his nose a few times while his tail wagged like crazy. Rachel smiled through lidded eyes.

"Rowyn, Star Gazer, Reefer, Dan, Belly-Ann (Rogue's best friend), Koweez, Xander, Alemax, Moon Bride and Vixen. The donkeys are Mabel and Beth. They need to be walked along the trail, one a night. Mabel and Beth get let into the cow's pasture once a week to roam. There's also a coral just out the side door. They're allowed to run in there for a few hours a day when we get the chance. Usually I let one out after each meal and then bring 'em back in before, trading one out each time for exercise."

Rachel led the way once more to the side door to their right pulling it opened. There was a path beaten in the wheat, forking off a short distance away. "The immediate left is the trail to walk the horses which brings you out on the other side of the barn, straight is the coral." She turned to look at him. "Any questions?"

Richard stood looking around trying to let everything sink in. There had been a real lot to remember. "I'll probably ask you everything at least once more, but I'm a fast learner once I know what I'm doing."

Rachel gave a small laugh. "I figured as much." She closed the giant door once more and headed out through the door they had entered. Before the door she turned snapping her fingers then slapping her leg once. Both Rogue and Mirage came running through the door and out the one they came in. Again, Rachel led the way out the front of the building grabbing yet another treat for the dogs then shutting the door they just came out. "You're welcome to treat them whenever they follow you out of one of the sheds as well as in the house."

Richard nodded.

They began their long walk back to the house. "Are you hungry? It's about breakfast time."

Richard shrugged. "If you're eating I wouldn't mind joining you." He offered.

Rachel gave a slight nod. "Tell you what. You can wonder and get familiar with the property and equipment and such while I go fix us some breakfast, deal?"

Richard smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Once back on the grass they parted ways. Richard had no intent on wondering till breakfast. Instead he entered the first shed in search of some gloves that would fit his hands. A few moments later he made his way to the wood pile to continue on Rachel's earlier project.

Inside, Rachel had a clear view of him chopping the wood. After a few pieces he had stopped to take his shirt off. It was a labor intensive process, chopping then stacking it in the trailer only to be relocated to the shed and unloaded from the trailer. It was a long procedure.

Rachel had worked out a routine over last four years since her husband's passing. Early morning, right as the sun rose; she would rise and head down for a cup of tea. Then she'd dress and head out to chop wood until the sun came just over the distant wheat fields. From there she'd make breakfast, head to the back barn and bring a horse to the coral. Then she'd work on the fields until well into the afternoon, switching the horses out around noon time. She'd have a quick snack before heading out to do various other chores, such as the lawn or shed work. Then it was dinner. After dinner she'd take a horse for a walk around the field and feed the other animals in the back. Then her night was over. Usually there wasn't much time to relax.

On weekends she tried to take some extra time for herself in between the normal animal duties and house chores. But summer was her busy time. She had plenty of time to relax when the snow came.

She had been doing this one her own for a long time now. But this summer, she decided she needed some human figure to help her out. Not really for the muscle or the help in general, more for her sanity. Besides the delivery personal who delivered her feed and food, picked up her wood and wheat, she had no human interaction at all.

Richard was a strapping young man. Over the phone he had mentioned just graduating high school. From the little she had spoken to him, he seemed quite intelligent and very reserved. There was much from him she thought she could learn. It seemed they both needed a change in their lives. His school years were coming to an end (before college anyways); he yearned to get away from everyone. Her years had been filled with no one and she needed another person for a while.

They both seemed to be in need of something greater, neither quite knowing what it was. They could sense it from the other, neither feeling the need to ask.

------

Over the next few weeks Richard had gotten himself into his own routine, hanging around Rachel, helping her doing whatever task it was she'd do that day. In the evening they'd often ride some horses together around the bend, occasionally taking two trips around. They made a great team at all the labor work.

Richard noticed she was quite strong and fully capable of doing this on her own. She had in the previous summers. And he still didn't fully understand why she'd want someone's help if this was the case.

They had become fairly decent friends. Both depending on each other at certain times during their day, still she had always kept him from the kitchen while she cooked and prepared meals. But they'd confide in each other on the nights when they'd sit out on the lawn, messing with the dogs, and chat of their pasts.

He had told her of his parents passing, of his home with his wealthy uncle and his butler. His basic lonely and independent life. He told her of his friends and the girl, Kori back home. He told her of his ambitions, of his wants and needs in life, of his goals and fantasies.

She told him of her marriage, of his sudden death, of the love they shared. She told of her determination to be independent without anyone's help. She told him of her parents and their tragic deaths, of her life on this farm. She told him of her dreams and her many wonders about life and the world they were in.

They had grown close. And now as another night came to an end, they watched each other from the opposite ends of the hall, each standing in their respective bedroom doorways. Richard had a bright smile across his hard feathers, while Rachel had a pretty smirk playing off her soft lips.

"Good night." She said as Rogue and Mirage made their way past her legs to get into her room.

"Sweet dreams." He retorted grinning at both the dogs and the woman he watched and had grown to admire.

------

Rachel had received word that one of the delivery trucks that picked up bales of wheat was arriving two weeks ahead of schedule. The last two nights they had stayed out till the early hours of the morning only to rise a few hours later, putting in 22 hour days oppose to their normal 10-12 hours.

The dogs were even getting tired as they lay around watching, trying with all their might to keep their eyes open and only sleep when their mistress did. For the first few days, they had managed, but as the days went on, they were failing.

Richard was in the back barn on the eve of the morning when the truck would arrive. He had been straightening up, checking the counts time after time and arranging certain equipment to make pick-up more efficient with only a small lantern for light. He had been working on this diligently all day and as the sun went down a few hours ago, he had taken only a five minute break to eat. And it was only at Rachel's insistence that he did so.

The moon was almost fully up now; he guessed it to be around midnight as he was beginning his last count. he walked up to the high stacks of bales counting the red tags hanging off the wiring holding the bale together when Rachel cleared her throat behind him.

Richard turned. This was the first time her presence wasn't announced by two heavily panting dogs scurrying and clearing the path ahead of her. As his eyes set on her figure in the doorway, he could see the bright night's moonlight casting a magical glow around her, making her look enchanted.

Beyond that, she wore a dark purple dress he knew he hadn't seen before and was quite sure she hadn't worn in quite a while. It was a simple dress, falling just above her knees. It was a loose fit but still hung complimenting her every curve. There were no sleeves and her feet didn't wear her typical work boots, instead she wore sandals. Her hair was down. It wasn't often that he had seen that, she was mostly keeping it out of her face throughout the day to make work easier. In her hands she held a tray of tea and a small midnight snack. "Care for a break?" She asked quietly.

Richard got the slight impression she was a bit shy. It was most likely due to the fact that Richard couldn't stop staring at her. He had already admitted to himself she was a very attractive woman. Only tonight, she was more than that. She suddenly became everything he had ever wanted. She was now everything he desired.

In an attempt to relax himself he closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath before reopening them. In the flash of the lantern's light, he could see the shadows dance off her.

Slowly he made his way to her to receive his mug of tea. She set the tray down on the back of one of the large machines before walking and taking a seat on one of the bales of wheat. All the while his eyes never left her figure as she moved. She moved so gracefully with carefully calculated strides. Then her eyes met his as she brought her mug up to her lips. Her deep blue eyes looked again tonight to be purple. It could be the dress bringing out the color.

Again he took a breath to clear his heart from his throat. A moment later, he was able to gather his composure and he dragged a bale of wheat to sit across from her.

For the first time since the night he had arrived there was an awkward silence between them. Richard found it hard to breath. It wasn't right that he felt so attracted to her. They had been together for the last 2 months now. It took him a few more minutes to realize he had been attracted to her this entire time, but it didn't matter because there was never a moment such as this for those feelings of desire to well up on him. And now, it was taking every ounce of self discipline he had to keep it all under control.

Rachel took another sip of her tea still watching him intently. There was a voice in the back of her mind telling her how wrong she was being, that somehow she was taking advantage of this boy. She was, after all, his employer. But hadn't they become more than just co-workers? Weren't they now friends too? They had shared much personal information with each other. Even in off hours, they spent more time together than apart, often the only time they were apart was while they were sleeping and showering.

"This girl, Kori did you say?" Rachel began leaning back slightly.

Richard swallowed, struggling to keep his eyes on hers and not let them roam. He nodded.

"Are you... in a relationship with her?"

It took Richard a moment to even remember who Kori was. What did she look like again? The only thing he could see was Rachel. Just the woman in front of him filled his mind at this moment. He shook his head.

Rachel gave a slight nod.

The awkwardness had now been accompanied but a big heat wave. Richard felt as if he had broken out into a sudden sweat. And he had to stand.

He took to his feet, Rachel immediately doing the same. The bales of wheat were so close, they stood only inches apart. He could feel her hot breath on his chest as it sent shivers down his spine.

There was a moment when they just stood there, facing each other not moving.

His hand moved up to her hair on its own accord while his other, also having a mind of its own, had made its way to her waist side, slowly moving down to her hip. Strangely enough, he felt her relax more as he ran a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes lightly as a small smile graced her lips.

Though she seemed to be at ease, he was more nervous now than he had ever been. His breathing was ragged and he couldn't stop the chills in the heat of the night.

Before he realized what was happening, their lips met in a soft kiss. The slowness only lasted a moment before his struggling to control his desire for her slipped and he pressed against her harder. Their kisses became less tender and wilder, more passionate. Their bodies became extremely aware of the other arousal.

Their hands caressed, roaming and memorize every curve. They breathed as deeply as they could,

As she reached for his belt in the midst of their fierce kisses, he pulled away momentarily, his eyes still closed. "Rachel," He breathed heavily, his lips hovering just in front of hers. "I've never..."

She softly whispered, "That's all right."

Then he felt her hands of leather, which he had only ever seen doing hard laboring work, turn to velvet in a touch.

There had never been another time, when he had ever learned so much.

-------

After that night she had finally let him in her kitchen, even managing to teach him a few things about cooking. Their time together was coming to an end, and although both knew it, neither were willing to speak of it.

The summer came to an end all too fast for both of them. Even after the extra month he had stayed, convincing her he could help prepare the farm for winter, and his time to leave was upon them.

He stood at the driver side door to his pick up truck looking at her. She stood on top of the stairs of the porch, leaning against the rail with her arms crossed on her chest looking at him.

Her hair was again up in her high messy pony tail with strands falling around her face. She wore a small tee that hung off her shoulders and some form fitting jeans, again with no shoes just like the day he had arrived. Her eyes were a bright blue today and though he knew so much about her, she still looked like she hid so much from him.

"I can stay. I don't have any plans." Richard offered yet again.

Rachel smiled lightly and shook her head. "No, Richard. Go back to your life. I'll be fine."

"I have no doubt of that." He said with a grin too. "But... I want to stay with you." He said after a moment.

She sighed. "You're young. Go enjoy life, accomplish your goals. Fulfill your fantasies."

"You act as if you're old."

Her smile softened a little more. "I have a farm and business to run."

"Can I at least come back next year?" He asked walking towards her.

She shook her head. "I think its best that you don't. I see the danger in that."

His eyes questioned her further as he walked up the stairs to meet her on the main landing. "But I want to stay with you. There's no danger in that."

"You had told me of everything you want to do in life. And you very well can't do that here, in the middle of a wheat field with only a lonely old widow for company. It is dangerous because I know you really would stay. I can see it. You'd be throwing your life away to stay with me."

As she was saying this he was shaking his head.

She reached a hand to his cheek lightly rubbing it with her thumb as she continued to speak to him as in one fluid statement. "Don't shake your head, Richard. You know I'm right. Just go. Don't look back."

He hung his head. "But Rachel... I-"

Her hand moved so the tips of her fingers covered his lips preventing him from continuing. "You only think so because of what we've shared. You'll realize later it's not real. You've grown a lot since you got here, in more ways than you can imagine. Go find someone you can grow old with." She kissed him lightly on his lips before turning and beckoning her dogs with a snap of her hand and a pat of her leg.

Rachel stood in the door way for a moment, with a dog's head on each side of her legs as they all watched him a minute longer. "Good bye Richard." She turned in and shut the door.

--------

-years later-

It had been a long time since that summer. Even when he returned home, he spoke very little of him time there. He held it close to him. There had never been another he had ever felt so comfortable around. Still there was no other he felt he wanted to be with more.

But he respected her wishes, though it about killed him. He'd often take trips with the intent to stop there but he'd end up driving by. He was scared she'd have been something else. That she would have changed. He was worried she'd have remarried and left that part of her life behind. Most of all, he was terrified she'd not remember him.

The years kept passing and Richard had married. He now had a young daughter and another on the way.

Presently he sat with he buddy from grade school, Vic. Vic knew something had happened that summer. And though Gar jibbed and picked and poked at him to tell, Vic remained quiet, not wanting to press the issue. Even now, when there were moments that Richard was deep in thought or completely vacant, that summer came back to him. Since he had arrived back from the farm, he had taken to these moods. Not many seemed to notice this change in him, or if they did, no one said anything. But Vic noticed. Richard was his best friend.

It was one of those moments. Richard's wife and child were out with Vic's fiancé and his son from a previous relationship. Richard had been quiet for a while now staring off into the distance. But this time Richard wanted to talk.

"I cant stop thinking about her, Vic." He said quietly.

Vic turned to look at him. His confusion eminent on his face. "She's only at the park, Dick. She'll be back."

Then it was Richard's face that contorted in confusion. But only for a moment. He gave a down cast smile. "Not my wife." He said under his breath, almost ashamed of himself. "Rachel."

Vic had only once heard the name. That was the day Richard decided he was going to work on the farm for a widowed woman. It had been years since then and he hadn't heard the name since. So again he looked to him in confusion. And this time it only lasted a moment. There was only one he could be referring to.

Still, she was a widow. Widows were old gray haired ladies. So perhaps it had been because she had come to replace the absence of his mother over the past years. And now he looked to this Rachel for the love a mother offers.

The look in Richard's eyes told him otherwise. On all he had just thought about.

Richard sighed. He told Vic the short version of what happened. They became best friends, sharing everything. All their deepest secrets and darkest desires they had confided in each other. He mentioned briefly, without any detail at all, their nights together. The fact that she was his first. And then of her insistence that she leave her to her solitude. Her demanding he accomplish his goals and dreams.

Vic listened completely taken aback by his all the sudden forth coming with information. He dropped it all on him, everything he felt towards her, every lasting memory he could make out. How her appearance (which he divulged everything thing about her, within reason, down to the freckles that only shown after she had gotten a particular bag sunburn, the next day they'd have faded away to nothing) was burned into his memory. Her presence haunted his dreams night after night.

"I often think about that summer. How sweaty we were every night after the hard work we'd done all day. How clearly the moonlight shown down on us during those weeks of working 20 plus hour days... The lace she wore that night." He paused for a moment. "I haven't been able to hold another and not wonder if I'd ever see her again, if I'd ever hold her like that again. I cant even hold my wife at night and not think of Rachel. Every night. With Kori in my arms and Rachel on my mind." Another short break. "Every time I pass a wheat field... see it dancing in the wind... I remember how that's all I could see for those five months. Though I know it isn't real, I just can't help but feel her arms again. She had such a hunger that night. I couldn't stop shaking."

And then he fell silent.

Vic couldn't tell if he had preferred wondering or knowing about his time with her. But there was one thing that was painfully clear. "You need to see her."

Richard looked to him startled. "What?"

"If for nothing else, for closure."

"But Vic, it's been 13 years."

"And you're still obsessing about her. You either need to run away with her, or run away from her. And I think the only way you're going to be able to do that is if you see her. A couple things could happen. One: you tell her you're completely and helplessly in love with her and there's not a damned thing she can do about it. Or two: that you needed to see her one last time just to make sure it was real."

He shook his head in disbelief. His want-to clearly readable on his face. His fear radiating off him. Vic had never known him to be afraid of anything. This only confirmed his feelings for this girl more.

"What if she don't remember me? What if she's married? What if she's not what I remember?"

"What if you die tomorrow miserable still asking yourself, what if?"

Richard frowned. "What am I supposed to tell Kori?"

Vic grinned. "That we're going away for a few days. She'll understand. And Tara will be there to assist in anything she needs."

This brought Richard out of his little world for a moment. "I still cant believe your life man."

Vic gave him a chuckle and shook his head. "Yea yea I know. I have a child with Mia and leave her for Tara. I get it already."

Richard laughed. "Not only that, Mia and Gar marry and now expect a kid. That's just crazy."

Vic rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." His sour amused grin still dancing even as he said it.

-------------

Again he drove down the familiar roads lined with nothing but wheat fields. They had been driving for a long while now; her drive would be coming up any minute.

Without realizing, he slowed as it approached. He was so nervous. It had been so long. The same questions of doubt came streaming through his mind as he turned on to the dirt drive leading to her house.

It was a few moments longer before he pulled up to the front of her house. He pulled his truck into park and sat there after the engine died down. It was quiet for a moment. Then not just two dogs came trotting around the corner, seven came barreling at him.

Richard stepped out, leaving Vic in the truck. The dogs jumped on him and licked him like crazy. It was obvious five of them were young, still puppies. And none of them were Rogue or Mirage.

Richard got down and pet the dogs, playing with them for a few moments before a young boy came around the corner as well, holding an axe over his shoulder. Richard's heart sank. She had an employee this summer.

"Just a moment." The boy called walking to the house. He set the axe at the door and went in.

Richard felt his heart be torn apart thinking of all the possibilities. He wanted more than anything to jump back in his truck and ride off. But that wasn't the sort of man he was. He stood as the young boy came back out.

"It'll be just a moment." He called as he ran off the porch. "I need to find Miss Roth."

Richard gave him a single nod as he saw the boy run off to the side shed. Richard turned gazing at the wheat field. Miss Roth? He had always just called her Rachel, upon her own request.

It was a moment later that he turned at the clearing of a throat just a few paces behind him. His breath caught in his throat as he spun around.

There stood Rachel, her shiny black hair in a falling-out pony tail on the back of her head. She wore a black tank over short tight jeans and her working boots. Her wild blue eyes sparkled and her lips held a small smile.

"Rachel." He whispered.

She inclined her head, her eyes shining. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you'd be back."

Richard gave a tired laugh. "Not long?"

Rachel smiled a little wider. "So it's been a little longer than I imagined. But none the less, here you are."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I just... had to see you again."

Rachel gave a single nod. "Come on." She turned and headed for the house.

Richard glanced back at Vic before falling in line behind her.

She headed for the kitchen, and to the sink where she washed her hands.

Richard followed her in with his hands in his pockets. The house didn't appear to have changed at all. And as his eyes scanned the room to land on Rachel, they lingered a bit longer. And neither had she.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

Rachel turned. "It was about time I started fixing dinner anyways."

She pulled out various vegetable to peel and chop.

He watched her from just inside the door way.

"Did the years make you forget how to ready vegetables?" She asked not looking up from her work.

He remembered her kitchen being like a sacred place for her. Although she allowed people to enter, she wanted absolutely no help. And it stayed that way till that night.

She glanced up to him with a slightly hidden grin. He didn't hide his at all as he made his way to her.

They prepared various different portions of the meal and as she continued to chop, he began to brown them in the pan over the stove.

When she had finished it was her time to stand and admire him. He had still managed to grow in his time away from her. At least a few more inches. His black hair was still in a proud mess. His brown eyes revealing everything and more. He was pretty built but not so much that he'd look out of place in a nice suit as most body builders did. He had tanned since the last she remembered. And his teenage features had since turned into those of a handsome man.

He had managed to put everything into the stewing pot and let it simmer with the cover on before he turned to face her, whipping his hands as he did so on a towel.

Their eyes met and held in that familiar comfortable, yet awkward silence.

"Rachel... I think I made a mistake that summer."

For a moment he thought he saw her mood dampen. And he thought it was because he was bringing up the summer when she had told him to stay away. So he continued before she could say anything.

"I don't think there's been a day in these last thirteen years that I haven't thought about you. I shouldn't have left. I know you forbade me to stay, but my life kept darkening as I'd remember the time we had together and then you saying I couldn't stay. Nothing I've ever done in my life compared to the time I spent with you. I had to see you again."

He had been right. Her mood had dampened but it had been for a different reason apparently. Once he had finished talking she visibly relaxed once more and strangely enough, looked down shyly.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just thought... when you said you made a mistake... I thought..."

His eyes widened. "Oh, God no, Rach." Reflex made him walk to her. "I never once thought that was a mistake. Never." He said quietly.

She looked up to him. There was silence that said more than any words could. His hand reached to her cheek and she felt the cold of his wedding bank across her face. Her eyes closed a moment before she turned and backed away. "Why'd you come here, Richard?" She said in and undertone. His hand fell back to his side.

"Closure." He answered.

With a look of amusement she turned with a brow raised and a smirk. "Closure?"

Richard laughed then shrugged. "I don't know. That's what a friend said I needed. I think I just need you."

She took a deep breath.

"No. This time I know what you're going to say." He held up this hand with the ring. "but I don't care. I can never be happy there and never make her completely happy when my mind is only on you. wven when I held my daughter for the first time, I thought 'I hope her eyes are blue like her mothers.' Kori's eyes are _green_, Rachel. I already think of you as being with me. I can't help that I've thought of no one but you. You're like a curse on me. Every woman I compare to you. Every one I see and meet and talk to, I think they're so dull compared to you. There's not one single person who's ever occupied my thoughts and time as my mind's been on you. I love you Rachel. I love you."

And after he said it, his closure came.

------

Again she stood at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed on her chest as she leaned back against the railing with a smile on her face.

He grinned from ear to ear standing across from her.

"You're welcome back whenever you want, Richard. I should never have told you to stay away."

His smile lingered as he kissed her cheek and walked down the stairs to his truck. He climbed in and started his engine. They held each others gaze for quite some time, each holding their own content smile. Then he waved and drove off.

_"She had a need to feel the thunder. To chase the lightning from the sky. To watch a storm with all its wonder. Raging in her lovers eyes. She had to ride the heat of passion. Like a comet burning bright. Rushing head long in the wind, now where only dreams have been, burning both ends of the night."_ -Garth Brooks

-LC

20


End file.
